Many different types of fabric are known with the appearance of hide or leather.
In this sense, there is patent CN101634109 on an aqueous polyurethane resin used for the manufacture of synthetic leather. This document reveals an aqueous polyurethane resin where the ingredients include, apart from the previously mentioned aqueous polyurethane resin, an anti-foaming agent that helps obtain a product that simulates synthetic leather.
Another document that reveals a composition for coating is international patent application WO2011163461. This document advocates a composition based on polyurethane and other components as dispersing agents and water, which provide a high refractive index.
In addition to these documents that reveal coating based on polyurethane as the main ingredient of their composition, there are other fabrics for protection or with technical features with the appearance of hide or leather, which are listed below:                Natural hide fabrics used for obtaining hide, leather or suede garments, fashion fabrics and in some cases protective fabrics with reinforcements in critical areas such as the shoulders, back and primarily joints, and where the reinforcements are applied to protect from burns, cuts and abrasions of the skin in case of falls or impacts.        Synthetic fabrics with Cordura type protection, based on high tenacity polyamide combined with para-aramid reinforcements, able to protect the body from all attacks, with a very much lower weight.        Independently of these single layer fabrics, there are multi-layer textile materials with insulation capacity such as Coolmax®, Thermolite®, Thinsulate®, etc.        There are also membranes to provide protection against the rain and wind such as Goretex®, Sympatex®, wind Stopper®, applied by the thermobonding or hot melt system applied over technical fabrics.        Fabrics of polyurethane (PU) Poly Skin, based on coatings of PU over woven or non-woven fabrics, knitted fabric generally ketten, for garments, automotive or home upholstery, that are based on polyurethane (PU) resins.        
The drawbacks and problems that have previously been described and are known of these types of fabrics specifically include the following:                For leather and hide type fabrics, these are cold in winter and hot in summer, and are also not very breathable. They are not water-repellent or fireproof, and when exposed to the elements easily degrade, needing maintenance with leather moisturising nutrient creams to prevent them becoming brittle and cracking, which finally tears the fabric, making the corresponding operation of cleaning difficult and delicate. Furthermore, this fabric, known as leather or hide, does not resist fire and hardens and deforms on exposure to flames or excessive heat, and can even burn, is not generally waterproof and often stains, is difficult to maintain and clean, and cannot be washed or dried at home.        With respect to Cordura type fabrics based on high tenacity polyamide, although they offer generally good protection, the drawbacks are that they are not at all similar to hide or leather, are not fireproof, burn on exposure to flames, lack flexibility and ergonomics and are formed by multiple layers. Although it is a breathable fabric, it does not have the ability to capture body moisture and evaporate it in the physiological process of body perspiration, it is also not comfortable and its appearance, as previously mentioned, is not that of hide or leather.        With respect to Poly Skin fabrics based on polyurethane (PU) and polyvinyl chloride (PVC) resins, their drawbacks are generally that they are not easy to maintain, are not resistant to rupture, abrasion, tearing and cutting, they burn easily on exposure to flames or fire, are not breathable, are easily stained, they cannot be washed and dried at home, they lack flexibility or have limited flexibility, they often crack and the polyurethane film degrades with time and although they can be used in manufactured garments, they do not hard wearing and are generally used for upholstery, footwear or automotive articles.        
Therefore, we have observed that fabrics with the appearance of leather that resolve all the previously mentioned drawbacks are not known in the state of the art. In addition, they do not use polyurethane in the ingredients during the preparation of the resin or paste that is applied over the fabric, which, among other disadvantages, degrades with use of the fabric.